Finding Freedom
by xcontagiousx
Summary: There's always a price for freedom and finding love. Somethings are worth the price; others just happen per coicidence. Either way, nothing could have ever prepared them for this. Based loosely off of Titanic. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, AkuRoku. CloudLeon.


Summary: Riku is being forced into marriage; Sora and Axel had a stroke of luck that landed them on a trip homeward bound; Roxas thought he was finally getting away. Based loosely off of Titanic. AU, yaoi, RikuSora, AkuRoku. Other pairings involved.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Disney or Square Enix; I don't own Titanic or its storyline. This story is loosely based off of the events with an occasional twist and turn.

Rating: M for later chapters, a little bit of deragatory language.

* * *

If there was a single thing that he could have in the world, anything, although he had about enough fortune to have anything he was remotely interested in with a snap of the fingers, he wanted the one thing that he knew he could never have.

There was always a large gap between the wealthy and the poor, but he honestly wondered just how different they were from each other. What was the difference of several wads of paper and a few cents? An expensive house that isn't even considered less than a mansion, where every single room is finely furnished and even after seventeen years of living there, you still find yourself lost? Or maybe a gritty load of bread compared to soufle served in silver dishes and by maids?

But what was the worth of those mere material items?

He shouldn't have felt bitter and jealous, but he certainly was, and he most definitely showed it. Letting himself be led by the arm, though unwilling he was, he could not make a scene. That was just something that was unacceptable by the wealth. He clenched his teeth and glared enviously at the streaming passerbys, a couple with barely a few dollar bills to their names, grasping hands and passively admiring their surroundings with awe.

He stiffened as the arm around his tightened with slight annoyance at his wandering eyes. They had what he could never have, what he had been refused all his life: friendship, compansionship, love, trust. Simple things that he had noticed were more glorious and prosperous and rich than anything cold, hard cash could ever afford.

"Xemnas, sir," One of the porters casually bowed his head in recognition, "You'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal." He had white blond hair arranged in a messy mohawk and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing the same stark white pants and flannel shirt that the rest of the working crew wore. There were smudged ashes in his hair and he had a thick scowl plastered across his face as if he would rather be back below deck, throwing coal into the furnace to keep the ship going.

Xemnas stepped forward, thrusting a tight bundle of bills into the man's unsuspecting shirt pocket. "I trust you will see that all our belongings to our room..." he trailed off in a swift, cool voice, stepping back.

The blond boy looked no older then sixteen. "Roxas," he muttered.

It never ceased to amaze Riku how money offered to those of lower class always affected man in the same way. Their eyes bulged almost greedily, but with less envy and more excitement and they hastily kept the money in their shirt or pants pockets, obsessively checking to make sure it hadn't disappeared. He supposed that after being around so much money and endless fortune, he was nearly ready to break away from it.

"There are these and twelve more back with the valet," Xemnas explained, motioning towards the rather extravagant pile of plain black suitacases. Riku glared enviously at the boy, who caught his gaze and frowned, narrowing his eyes at him. What did he think he was better than him because he was attatched to the hip by Xemnas?

This one was different. He glared vehemently at Xemnas, trying fiercly to ignore the bundle of bills in his pocket. He didn't need piteous money from those arrogant, rich bastards, and it made Riku soften his gaze.

Xemnas strained his neck to look glumly at the steerage boy again, ruthless eyes squinting at the black smudges across his pink cheeks. It looked almost as if he had been grabbed out of the steerage deck and threw a clean uniform on. "I hope your filthy hands are clean," he growled.

The boy, Roxas, glowered angrily, and Riku noticed how he clenched his fists. "Your private porters already brought your more precious bags up to the suite," he said between his teeth, clearly trying to keep his temper in check. He absolutely _loathed_ people like this. "Unless you want to leave all your unnecessary baggage behind, I suggest you let me do my job. Besides, you wanted another servant anyways." Xemnas must have requested another porter, like he needed any more.

They must have been getting desperate to meet his needs if they were grabbing steerage workers.

Ignoring his tirade, the man motioned for Roxas to follow him where a tall man, dressed in a black cloak stood, trimmed blond hair forming in a small mustache and beard framing his head. "See Luxord here. These all need to be taken to Suite B-56." Roxas eyed the pile disdainfully.

Cringing as Roxas struggled to lift three suitcases on his own while Luxord watched with amusement, Riku wondered if maybe this one wouldn't be quite so bad.

Riku scowled again and focused his attention on the fingers curled around his neck, forcing him to forget about Roxas, who was rolling his eyes as the man Xemnas called Luxord barked orders at him. There was no escape. The ship could not have been more convienent and trecharous because it was sealing his fate. Xemnas continued to lead the trio through the bustling stragglers, weaving quickly between parked cars and masses of second and third class passengers, all he passed with a look of disgust.

But seeing as the mere thought of Xemnas' filthy hands around his neck and smoothing across his skin made him shudder and made a lump form in the back of his throat, he wasn't quite sure how to handle himself.

The being pulling him along reached a hand up and stroked thin strands of silver hair from his stern, aqua eyes. Irritated, he smacked the hand away, brushing his bangs back into his face with a scowl. His irritation only seemed to amuse the other man.

"What do you want?" He snapped, glaring at the older man. A smirk stretched across his tan features. His white hair glared in the sun and his piercing yellow eyes narrowed.

"What do you think?" He asked in a sly voice. That was one thing he couldn't stand about this man. No matter the hardened glares or insults, he always managed to keep his cool front. Unfortunately, he had been on the receiving end of his maskless face behind closed doors.

It made him sick. The wealthy only helped themselves; they were greedy and incompetent, lazy and arrogant, and he was trapped in a cage full of selfish, fake men and women. And he let his opinions be known, but he had a role to play. Ever since his father passed away.

He didn't use to mind the money and the tuxedos and dress pants and dancing and ettiquette lessons. His father had been a kind man, generous in his charities, but his mother was one of the worst he had known.

That was why he was in this forsaken situation in the first place. Being a woman, she was refused his inheritance, and before he knew it, although merely a month from becoming of age, she trapped him into a planned marriage. With an inward sigh, he at least resolved the fact that she took into consideration the question of his sexuality.

Xemnas was the wealthiest and greediest they came. He had what seemed to be an endless cash flow from his pockets and an evil glint in his sour eyes. He was corrupt and only after him for one thing.

He retreated slightly from the rough hand on the back of his neck. "You should really loosen up, Riku. Wouldn't want to get permanent frown lines on your pretty, little face," he mocked. Riku only scowled deeper.

He glared at the hateful man, eyes catching the slight wrinkles on his handsome face. He could have been attractive, and maybe he had thought so at one point, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he was openly revolted.

Smirking ever so softly, he replied, referring to his slightly stretched skin, baked brown from the sun, another one of those outrageous rich things, "Yeah, I wouldn't want to look like you."

The man stopped abruptly, catching him by surprise and digging long nails into his shoulders, allowing another amused smile as his actions rewarded him with a hiss of pain.

"Watch your tongue boy," he growled, ghosting his thumb across Riku's lips, smirking when he felt them slightly tremble. "If it weren't for your pretty face, you'd be scraping up the remains of your father's bones in your backyard and your mother would be bared in the filthiest strips."

Riku's aquamarine eyes widened considerably and he was suddenly terrified of the things that Xemnas was insinuating. "I'm your ticket out. You are mine, and you better start acting like it."

It was unfair. The only reason he even considered staying was for his mom's sake. He knew deep down she was broken and disturbed by her husband's death. She had grown up in the streets and made fair way into becoming what should have been a respectable woman when she met Sephiroth. It was painfully obvious she never wanted to return to her childhood, so she was going to let him take the heat.

"Riku? Xemnas?" A strong, but timid voice called, drawing their attention back into their current states. Xemnas let his hands drop and he drew his arm around the younger boy, once again placing his hand around the back of his strong neck, fingernails grazing the smooth, pale skin as a warning to him to play his part.

"So, what do you think of it?" He asked again mildly, pressing his hand into his back and forcing him to start walking again, though his feet felt rooted to the ground.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about it," he said seriously, gazing disdainfully up at the massive ship that was docked to their left. The structure was so tall, he could barely strain his neck to see the looming, white pillars that rose in the sky, already steaming, and the miniscule rails, already crowded with passengers waving goodbye to their loved ones. "It looks no bigger or better than the Apprentice."

Xemnas chuckled again and tightened his grip around his neck and Riku growled, fists clenching as they reached a tall woman in her mid-forties. Silver hair was pulled into a tight bun that was covered partially by a large sun hat. Pale arms smoothed down her dress and she appreciatively took Xemnas' outstretched arm.

"Your son is much too hard to impress, Ayumi," he mused leading them through the bustling streets, passing hurried men and women and officials in stark white uniforms checking in baggage and distressed passengers. Riku ignored the man's ranting and glanced up at the skyline where white puffs of smoke billowed from tall pillars.

Fidgeting nervously in agitation, he brought his hand to a pendant around his neck. It was a crown diamond, cut delicately into the pointed shape, shaded an ocean blue. It had been in his father's possession, and Riku remembered with bitter taste the way his mother reacted when she had learned that he was unwilling to sell it. Maybe that's why she was damning him to marry Xemnas.

He gently touched the smooth cut of the blue diamond, inhaling deeply. It reminded him of his father, and the thought of him relaxed his tense muscles. His father would want him to take care of Ayumi the best he could; he would mask his face with dignity and hold his head proudly, which he supposed had he no morals or self-respect, he may have been able to pull it off with little fault.

The ship was magnificent, over a hundred feet longer than the Apprentice that Riku had mentioned, steel, looming, and swimming in luxury. Above the blackened steel base, hundreds of windows lined the indicated floors. He looked up, counting upwards from E deck until the last row of windows perched, and he knew that they would be staying in first class, above all other passenger floors.

Nothing matched its glory. It was something even he, as much as he tried vainly to ignore the quaint wealth and superiority of those with money, was unable to ignore. But it didn't matter how luxurious or grande it was; it was still an inescapable cage, binding and chaining him down permanently to this marriage.

Xemnas cursed loudly, bringing him abruptly out of his reverie as he sidestepped two haggard looking men brushed by them in a hurry. "Damn filth!"

"Xemnas dear, if we had left on time, we could have gone through the terminal instead of wading through the dock like some squalid immigrants," Ayumi mused quietly, placing her hand over his. Riku glared at her, knowing full well that she was simply going through the motions, willing to say and do whatever to keep him pleased.

He smirked softly, fixing his tailcoat before answering, "I suppose you're right. However, my lovely fiancee here, was the reason we were late."

Fiancee. Riku felt his hands turn clammy as he choked on the binding words.

"You were the one who wanted me to dress appropriately," he retorted, referring to Xemnas' obsessive nature with his choice of clothing. Apparently, he couldn't be seen in public with him unless he had on black dress pants and a fitted shirt and tie.

The man grinned slyly, caressing the collared shirt he was wearing underneath his black coat. "I was not the one who obsessively crooned over your hair. However, I'm glad you actually listened to me for once."

"Don't get used to it," Riku muttered, ignoring the warning look he was getting from his mother. The path they were taking suddenly changed into a steep incline and Riku looked up wearily, watching as they elegantly made their way up to the gangway.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he willed them away along with the unforgiving lump in his throat. This was a prison. They were taking him away from everything he knew and he was going to be forced to marry this grueling, overbearing man. He grimaced and didn't notice he was dragging his feet until long nails dug into his neck. He whipped his head around, already hardening his expression.

"Here I am, having done everything in my power, pulling many strings to get you into one of the most luxurious suites on the grandest ship that has ever been built, and you look as if I am dragging you to your deathbed."

He grimaced as Xemnas possessively wrapped his arms around his muscular frame, grip tightening around his shirt. It may as well been his deathbed. He had nothing left to his name or even his father's. He was going to physically belong to Xemnas. His freedom was being sealed before his eyes and he feared if he took a single step onto this ship, he was never going to leave the voyage that came along with it.

* * *

Emaculate blue eyes belonging to a rather small brunette boy, who looked fifteen, despite being almost twenty, darted between the two men seated before him at the rounded table. Several loose stacks of discarded cards spread across the table, surrounding a pile of silver and gold coins, a few bills, and sitting spitefully on top the stacks, two pieces of parchment, littered in fancy, gold letters reading third class and creased from being folded and stuffed in a pocket. Tickets.

How lucky they had been to come across such a game was beyond him, but it thrilled him and although their fate could be decided by a single hand, he understood the significance of those tickets. He could return home for the first time in over six years, nevermind that he had no physical place to stay or family to welcome him back; Axel would finally be able to see something other than the same old paved road that rounded his closing bar.

"I can't believe you bet everything we had," said man hissed in his ear, cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips as glinting, green eyes swept to the cards fanned in his pale hands.

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. "When you have nothing, there's nothing to lose," he explained dully. He didn't mean to sound so desperate for such material items, after all, he was happy as a clam. At least, as happy as he had been in a long while.

For him, the motto was simple and it described nearly every aspect of his life. He had been on his own since he had hit his preteens, and somehow had managed to explore the world, carrying only a ratty music book, a pack of playing cards, a single change of clothes, and at least a margin of his dignity. Possession wise, he didn't have enough to buy himself dinner for that night.

Who needed petty material items though? He may not have had a home, but he had a good friend, he could travel the world as far as his feet or hitch hiking could get him, and draw on inspiration, and he had all limbs intact. Life was good. Well, as good as it got for him.

But he considered himself smart; he had a reasonable head on his shoulders, and he wore a smile on his face despite his troubles. He believed he was a person that other people could come to and share their problems. He always had a good ear for listening and understanding others. He was easily likeable and managed to make short term friends everywhere he traveresed.

Of course, everyone had their faults and he was no exception. But now was no time to pity himself, and who liked someone who wallowed in their own self-depression anyways?

The two men before him were speaking rapidly in a foreign language before the man on the right, scruffy face, nodded towards the brunette boy and they exhanged a single card. Axel, the man next to him, strummed his fingers through his spiky red hair.

When he had first become acquainted with Axel, the brunette remembered how he had thought Axel looked like an overgrown hedgehog. His hair looped over his shoulders and down his back. The redhead was still fidgeting nervously, which his smaller friend sighed at. Axel never was good at keeping a straight face.

He had learned though; he found it especially helpful when he found scarce work.

Tension seeped off the table as the final whistle of the ship that was visible through the dirty window of the tavern sounded loudly. He grinned. "Moment of truth, guys," he stated intensely. "Someone's life is about to change for better or for worse."

Axel's face dropped at his younger friend for his words. He nodded towards him and dropped his cards across the table. "Nothing," he commented dryly, picking at the butt of his cigarette, green eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The first man across him had nothing better than Axel; he bit his lip shyly as the third man dropped his hand down. "Two pair," he murmured, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth before turning towards his best friend.

"Sorry, Axel," he hinted quietly, flinching as Axel's eyebrows raised and his lips curled into a snarl.

" Are you kidding me? Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Sora? That money was all I had left from the bar!" he growled, voice rising, catching the attention of a few bystanders.

"Sorry, you're going to be stuck in a small bunk with me-" he interrupeted as he stood up, a wide grin spread across his face, his blue eyes suddenly sparkling. "We're going home! Full house!" He threw a fist in the air as he tossed his hand on the table, sqeaking in surprise as Axel lifted him up and spun him around, exploding in rambunctious, explicit cheers.

Heads turned and customers looked on in shock as the two men, who had just lost their tickets to a couple of lowlifes, began arguing back and forth. The smaller boy, Sora, grabbed the pair of tickets, waving them in the air in excitement. "We're going home! Can you believe it? HOME!"

"We're taking the Oblivion!" Axel roared in delight. "We're practically goddammned royalty right now! We're going to-"

"No mate," The pubkeeper reprimanded him from across the bar, pausing as he wiped down an empty glass bottle. "Oblivion goes in five minutes, whether you are aboard or not."

Sora and Axel abruptly stopped in their tracks, heads swiveling at a clock hanging on the wall, signaling the time at five to twelve. Sora's eyes widened considerably.

"Shit!" Axel cursed, wrenching Sora's negelcted bag off his chair and swiping the mixed contents of the table into the bag. "We gotta go, kid!" He urgently snapped his fingers in front of Sora's face, bringing him back into reality.

"Let's go!"

Dashing out the bar, they took off, Sora in hot pursuit of his friend, taking three hurried steps for every one of Axel's as he struggled to keep up with him. As they plowed through the packed dock, screaming gleefully at the top of their lungs, they ignored the angry calls and curses hurled their way as Axel shoved through people, allowing Sora to run freely behind his wake.

"I thought you were fast?" Axel laughed breathlessly, narrowly avoiding running into a carriage being pulled by two chestnut draft horses. The horses neighed nervously, sidestepping as the two boys scurried past them.

Panting heavily behind him, the brunette managed, "I am, but your legs are too long!" His bright eyes never left the tickets crumpled in his best friend's hands as they scrambled across the dock to the third class gangway just as it was being detatched.

"Wait!" Axel called loudly, jerking to a stop at the five feet of open space between the aft and the gangway door. He gripped the side rails tightly as Sora slammed into his back, gasping as he ricoheted backwards, only to be caught by one of the dockmen. "Wait! We're passengers!"

"Thanks," he beamed at the man seepishly, hunching over as he fought to catch his breath, clutching a stitch in his side. One of the official workers, clad in a black tuxedo uniform, looked at them questioningly.

"Have you been through inspection yet?" He asked suspiciously.

Axel nodded hurriedly. "Of course." He waved the tickets for emphasis as he waited impatiently for the man to allow them on board. Sora grinned childishly from below his elbow.

"Right," he nodded as Axel handed him the tickets. "Come aboard." He easily stepped across the space, grabbing the small brunette by his wrist and helping him across. They stumbled through the threshhold, literally skipping through the halls. There was barely any time to stop and examine the luxurious surroundings of their lucky fortune. The hallways were stark white and expensive frames hung along the walls and even for third class, the floors were nicely carpeted.

People milled about, most in the same attire as they were, simple shirts and cargo pants, women wearing long dresses. "We're the luckiets sons of bitches in the world, Sora!" Axel whooped as Sora spun around on his toes in the hallway, both grinning widely.

"Dude, we're on a ship, not a strip pole. Quit dancing and let's find our room," Axel joked, noting the slightly crestfallen look of his companion. "I was kidding, Sora," he said, grabbing the brunette in a headlock and pulling at his unruly chocolate spikes. He knew that as much as Sora claimed he was okay and happy, that the smaller boy struggled internally with himself.

"Jerk," Sora countered good-naturedly, rolling his eyes as he forced Axel's lanky arms off of him. "Let's go up on deck first! I want to see us leave!"

"But if we find our rooms, we can put our stuff down," he tried to reason, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"And then we'll miss the take off, Ax. Come on," he pleaded with large, puppy dog eyes, smiling shyly as his friend sighed, letting his shoulders relax.

"Fine," he stated, pivoting on his heel and beginning to walk briskly towards the upper deck. "By the way, planes take off. Not ships," he added pointedly.

They scrambled through the multitudes of hallways, climbing stairs and following the traffic of their fellow bunkmates before they burst through a door that lead straight to the lower level deck. Axel managed to find an open space where he started waving ecstatically at the packed dock. Sora slipped underneath his arm, sliding in between his friend and the rail, standing up on the bottom rail to get a better look.

"Do you know anyone down there?" he asked curiously as Axel continued to wave and grin stupidly.

"Nope, but that's not the point, now is it?" The redhead said nonchalantly. Sora shrugged, grinning at the pure luck that had somehow winded him into this situation. He was going home. He was on the Oblivion, the most luxurious and largest ship ever made. The unsinkable ship, as newspapers coined it. He added his timid voice to the swell of excitement buzzing around him as men and women of all ages waved frantically, yelling goodbye to their loved ones, completely lost in the exhiliration of the moment.

As the ship slowly drifted away from the dock and the people condensed into smaller, indiscernable figures, Sora and Axel decided to take advantage of the dispersing crowd and find their room. Returning down the corridor where they had previously ventured down, Sora watched as Axel muttered the passing numbers of previous rooms in his head. He sure was lucky that he had Axel as a friend.

The man was tall and attracted enough attention that allowed the small brunette to sort of fade into the distance and follow behind him without any questions asked. He wasn't so sure he could be as assertive as he was, shoving his way through the chaotic hallways. He was too quiet, too timid. He didn't like confrontation, so he just took what was handed to him and let it be.

He wasn't a complete pushover. Anyone who had ever seen him in the art of making money knew that for sure. He would do everything in his power to hold onto his virtues, even if that meant going against some of his strict morals.

"Here we are!" Axel chirped, stopping suddenly and before the brunette had time to react, he ran into him again, grunting quietly.

"Warn me next time, would you?"

They entered into the room excitedly, holding out their hands to shake those of the two men who had already claimed the left half of their cubicle. It was a modest, emanel white room with a set of two drawers against the back wall, banked on either sides with stacked bunk beds.

Sora introduced himself quickly before hopping up the ladder and jumping into the top bunk, curling his legs to his chest. Axel turned after doing the same, a look of mock sadness flitting across his face. "Who says you get the top bunk?" He reached over, tickling the brunette mercilessly in the sides. Sora giggled uncontrollably, smacking the pale hands away.

"I say. Besides, if I slept down there, your feet you hang off and kick me in the face," he argued playfully.

"Would not."

"Would too."

The two stranger roommates glanced questioningly at each other as the two unexpected bunkmates bantered back and forth. What were these two doing here anyway? Their friends were supposed to be sharing their room together.

"Would too!"

"Okay, okay," Axel threw his hands up in defeat, "You win. Let's go check out the rest of this place."

* * *

Riku looked wearily around the expanse of the Imperial Suite that Xemnas had gotten them. The suite had two master bedrooms, each consisting of a king-sized bed, silk comforters, and mahogany cabinets and drawers. The rooms were richly carpeted and the walls were painted in subtle hues of reds and browns. There was a wardrobe room, a large bathroom, sitting room, and private promenade balcony overlooking the lower decks.

The boy, Roxas, that had earlier brought in the heavy luggage, was now in the suite, helping Ayumi and Luxord any way he could, although the scowl on his face said he'd rather not be. He looked curiously at the end of the room, furrowing his brow at a large, classic piano sitting against the wall.

"You brought a piano?" he stated with distaste. Riku frowned. Music was the only escape he had from all the underlying lies, cash, and deceit that tortured his mind.

"It was my father's," he growled in insult, stroding to stand by it, long, pale fingers gently sliding across the smooth surface. "It's the only thing I have left of him." He felt as if he needed to add that detail. This steerage boy knew nothing about his life or his current predicaments and he had to give the kid the benefit of the doubt.

Roxas looked strangely uncomfortable for a minute, fumbling his fingers behind his back and chewing on his lip.

Xemnas walked in from the balcony, neglecting the openend doors and allowing the fresh, saltwater air to fill the room, carrying a wine glass in his hand. "It wasn't the only thing left from your father," he disagreed, taking a sip from the glass. "Useless thing it is really."

Riku stiffened at his words. Xemnas knew nothing about the art of music and design and dancing. It was all cold, hard cash to him. Material items were his forte, not that any of them held any significance. His fingers found the cold metal against his skin and he reminded himself to breathe. He had to play a part, especially in front of Roxas, since he was going to be seeing a lot of the boy.

"We're not paying you to stand there, twiddling your thumbs," an unfriendly voice sounded suddenly from the other room. Roxas looked up, the guilt ridden on his face masked by another infamous scowl as Xemnas disappeared into one of the master bedrooms. Riku wondered if the boy knew how to smile properly. He scowled more than he did.

Ayumi, who was examining a few paintings she was able to salvage from their home, called gently for the blond to come near. He hesitated, thinking about the rude tone in the older man's voice, almost afraid that he had been stuck with the typical wealthy family.

"Do you like paintings, Roxas?" she asked softly, searching his cold eyes. He shook his head, trying hard not to look to curious. "This is a monet of water lilies," she began explaining, pointing to the colors and sponged strokes of a brush on the surface. After a moment or two, Riku noted that the small boy's shoulders relaxed considerably and he strained a few smiles.

Riku wasn't really into the art thing, but it made his mother happy. It seemed that Roxas was on the same page as he was. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and padded quietly into the bedroom that he, unfortunately, was going to be sharing with Xemnas. In there, one of his mother's servants, a timid blond girl called Namine, neatly folded some of his clothes.

She had been with them since Riku could remember, and if his memory served him right, she had been Ayumi's favorite, mostly because she was gentle and she had the same aspirations of art that his mother had. He smiled at her, wishing more than anything that they could have been friends, but the social status and guidelines that he was forced to endure exempted him from everything that any normal teenager was exposed to.

She looked up, beaming, her cheeks flushed. "Isn't this exhilarating, Riku? Everything's so fresh and new. We'll be the first to sleep in these beds."

Xemnas appeared by his side, wrapping an arm languidly around his waist, pulling him flush up against his body, ignoring Riku's protests. "And when I get in bed with you, I'll still be the first," he whispered loud enough to make blush spread across Namine's face as she finished folding clothes from one of the suitcases, catching the glint in Xemnas' eyes and quickly leaving the room.

"The first and only," he breathed huskily into Riku's ear, grinning as he felt the boy shudder involuntarily and moved to pull away from him. He simply tightened his hold, lips ghosting from his ear lobe and pressing against his neck, making him grit his teeth. The greedy man's lips and teeth on his bare skin made his skin crawl and made him feel dirty, filthy, like an expendable slut.

Then just as soon as his fingers pressed into the indentions of his abs, they left and his lips trailed away, leaving behind a small, wet path across his neck which he took the cuff of his shirt and wiped insistantly at, grimacing.

"Your services are no longer needed; You may go back down to steerage with all the other rats. Report back at eight sharp," the greedy voice uttered as he stalked out of the room. Riku whipped around, aqua eyes narrowing at the indistinguishable gaze across the servant's face.

"You heard the man," he snapped, bleakly scrubbing his neck with his sleeve as the corners of Roxas' eyebrows rose unsteadily. "Get lost!"

The deep scowl returned on the blond's face and he glared heavily at Riku before swiveling on his heel and stomping out of that godforsaken place. These people were all the same; they were spoiled, swimming with never ending cash, and rude as hell.

He crossed his arms glumly, trying to ignore his intuition that had told him the rest of the family besides Xemnas wasn't as bad, but the silver haired boy shattered any remaining hope for that. It was stupid really. What he would give out of what little he had to just return to the steerage. At least there, he had a friend and didn't have to bow down for every measly request those ungrateful brats wanted.

He realised quickly that he could have and should have felt some gratitude that he was chosen. The steerage room was nothing but sweltering, hot work the entire day through. Hands were calloused and red from dumping coal into infernos and clothes were greasy and laden down with sweat and when workers, like him, who had other duties and were able to sleep through the night, came out, their faces were unrecognizable from the amount of grease and ashes.

But if he had it any other way, he would have preferred to stay where he was comfortable, with the "rats" as Xemnas so kindly portrayed them.

Indignantly, he stormed down several cases of stairs, blindly following his feet as he made his way back down to the E-deck, rubbing his shoulders a little as the temperature decreased, signaling that the evening was settling in. Sighing loudly as he reached his room, he swung the door open, fully prepared to walk into his own room when a startled shriek threw him backwards.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Xion!" He groaned, slapping his hands over his eyes as a raven-haired girl rushed to pull on the rest of her sweats.

"It's okay, Roxas," she smiled, struggling to keep from laughing. If there was one thing Roxas hated more than rude, obnoxious people, it was people laughing at him. "It's not like you haven't seen anything before."

"I just keep forgetting," he mumbled incoherently, allowing the redness in his cheeks to fade before he dropped his hands. "Girls aren't supposed to be down here anyways," he said quickly, jumping to his defense.

His roommate, who also coincidently happened to be his only friend, shrugged her shoulders. "I had to leave," she answered slowly, suddenly becoming mesmerized by the icy floor.

"I-I know," Roxas stammered, coming about as close to an apology as he would ever. It was strange getting a reaction other than a scowl and curse word out of him. He considered himself abbraisive and unapproachable, which is exactly how he liked it. He learned too well that when people got close, he got hurt, with the exception of Xion. She was the only one that knew his cold front and hard exterior were just walls that he had built to protect his heart.

He rolled his eyes, reminiscing that memory. Xion was just so certain that he had a heart. But she also knew he said things quickly without thinking them through and that's why she only smiled at him.

"So, how was your new job?"

He groaned, collapsing on the bottom bunk where she was sitting, draping his legs over her and burrowing his head into a thin pillow. "I thought I fucking _escaped_ from people like them!" And it was true. That was why he had decided to crawl his way into this job. Escaping had been the initial reason for his trek. At least while he was here, he believed that he could get away.

Sure, working on the most expensive, luxurious ship ever built was bound to attract the richest and cruelest of people, but he figured that he would be below deck the entire time. It was just his poor fortune that he was now forced to endure the likes of them. And his poor fortune seemed to follow him everywhere like an ever present shadow.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," she reprimanded, lifting his legs off of her and standing upright. "I need to finish changing." She pulled her blackened tunic off as a muffled voice came from beneath the pillow. Beneath her tunic, a thick bandagae was wrapped from her midriff up to her chest, covering her breasts completely. She had attempted at all costs to conceal her being a girl since she couldn't afford a third class ticket.

She was much in the same boat as Roxas; she needed, yearned escape, and was willing to do whatever it took to accomplish that feat. She slowly unraveled the guaze wrap from her lithe frame, tucking it in a ball and setting in next to a pile of folded uniform for the next day before she pulled a long-sleeved night shirt back on.

"Maybe it wasn't," he mumbled back, feeling the lumpy mattress creak as Xion laid down next to him. "But-" He hesitated as he felt the warmth cradle next to his side, but the room was getting quite chilly, and the thin blanket that served as their comforter wasn't going to do much.

"But what?"

"That Xemnas guy pisses me off and gives me the creeps," he growled, lifting his head up and laying it on his folded arms. "He's just like all those other rich snobs, taking what he wants and treating everyone around him like dirt. He even treated his fiancee like that. His fucking fiancee, Xion. It's sick." He felt Xion giggling next to him and his head shot up, icy eyes narrowing down at him.

She glanced innocently at him.

"What?"

"You're so righteous, Roxas," she teased, ruffling his messy bangs until he smacked her hand away.

"Whatever. This is going to be a long trip," he sighed in exasperation, letting his head fall back into the pillow.

"It won't be so bad," Xion promised, patting him gently on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go get something to eat before they stop serving dinner." She got up, adjusting her nightshirt and quickly threw on another jacket for warmth and hiding. He groaned.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come up!" A hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and, despite his protest, drew him to his feet, ignoring his grumbling and throwing a thick, black jacket over his shoulders and dragging him out of the room. "I want to see the sunset!"

* * *

"Look!" The brunette deftly pointed downwards at the bow of the magnificent ship. Sun-browned hands grasped tightly onto the topmost rail as he leaned far over the edge, all inhibitions gone, and he laughed with a carefree grin that widened from ear to ear. His bright eyes casted at the fast, rippling water breaking as the massive hull of the ship broke through its smooth surface.

"What are you pointing at?" Axel demanded, irritatingly swiping his tousled red hair from his face for the dozenth time. Breaking wind and a waist-length of hair didn't really mash up together.

"Look down there!" Sora tore his gaze away from the ocean to look up brightly at his best friend, his captivating, blue eyes shimmering in excitement. Axel peered over the smaller boy's shoulder, following his outstretched arm.

He squinted his beady, green eyes as he caught, for a flash of a second, a thin black shape rose from the water before diving back in. "Did you see it?"

A second fin rose and fell back into the cascading waves.

"Look at that one!" Sora exclaimed, heavily leaning across the bars, pointing a few feet ahead of the two dipping fins to where the entire gray and white dolphin flung itself out of the cool water, moist skin glistening in the setting sunlight.

"Careful kid," Axel warned, hooking an arm around his midriff as he stretched even further over the point of the bow to watch the playful dolphins.

"You worry too much, Ax," the younger boy laughed, carelessly letting his other arm go from the rail and lifting his arms in the air, whooping in delight. Axel gritted his teeth as his arm was the only thing keeping his best friend from falling over board.

"I worry just enough," he grumbled. And it was true. Sora was too kind hearted and forgiving for his own good. But the boy was enthralled. He was finally returning home, and Axel didn't have the heart to tell him their situation would be no better back home than it was now; they were still going to be festing in the lower class; sure, he might be able to reopen a bar, but what was Sora going to do?

Dance for the rest of his life? Attempt to please disgusting, ruthless, and uncaring people just to get by to survive? What was the brunette really expecting when he came home? He had no family to speak of, no money to his name, nothing. Axel sighed gratefully as the boy grabbed onto the rails again, face flushed and wind-bitten, slackened grin resting on his adorable face.

He was happy, and that was all he ever wanted for his best friend. Sora deserved so much more than he received, so any moment of happiness that he could revel in, Axel was certainly not going to be the one to stop him.

He just hoped the expectations that the whole-hearted brunette held would not disappoint him after they landed.

* * *

Reviews? They fuel the fingers...


End file.
